


Member 00

by PrincessFunny397



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Kurapika x Reader Angst, Multi, Reader x Kurapika, kurapika x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFunny397/pseuds/PrincessFunny397
Summary: You took a long inhale as you ran your hands over blonde and black hair at the same time. You sat in between two males who used to be your favorite people in the world. You felt a tear escaping from your face as you hung your head low.Why did this happen to you?
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Member 00

I opened my eyes and like a vampire immediately closed them and cringed at the sudden brightness being shone at me.

Not too soon after waking up to the sun trying to blind me, I was greeted with a really bad headache.

I groaned and opened my eyes as I grabbed my head. Having to close my eyes again because the combination of the sun and dizziness was not something I ever want to go through again.

I don’t dare try to stand up yet. The last thing I need on top of this unfortunate morning is one of the troupe members yelling at me for stepping on them.

Wincing still feeling the pulsing from my head, I turned to my left and saw a bunch of empty beer bottles and on the other side of them was Nobunaga still sleeping.

Without moving my head too much I looked around for Shalnark but didn’t see him anywhere. I sighed and laid bad down remembering the event that took place last night. 

~~~

_ “Why did he have to leave us so soon!” Shalnark yelled before sobbing harder than he was before into his hands. _

_ It hurt seeing him cry like this. I knew that him and Uvogin were close but I never knew how much he meant to him.  _

_ I glanced over to his left at Nobunaga and saw him just staring into space before taking a swig from the beer he held in his hand. He looked so lost and empty inside, I’ve never seen this side of them before. _

_ I myself, took another beer from the case in between the three of us and drank a bit. I cringed a bit as it burned down my throat. It didn’t taste well but it made it easier for me to listen to them vent. _

_ Earlier I offered to listen to Shalnark vent about Uvogin, and Nobunaga decided to join us. Although he didn’t seem that bothered at first , Nobunaga explained that he was as close as Shalnark was to Uvogin and that his death really took a toll on him.  _

_ Uvogin’s death made all of the troupe upset, but it hurt these two the most. It has been a whole week since Chrollo announced Uvogin as dead and they are still crying like it happened yesterday… _

_ I don’t mean to sound inconsiderate, it's just, I suppose since I never had someone to mourn I don't know how they feell. Though I can’t blame them for dealing with this by sobbing, they can’t exactly avenge him since they can’t even think of a suspect of who could’ve done that to Uvogin. _

_ Chrollo went out a few days ago to try and find some information about the person who could’ve killed Uvogin. All we knew about them was that they used chains to capture Uvogin at first. _

_ He has been updating me about the things he finds out, and at the moment I know that he has found out where the chain user works and that he is trying to get to see them in person. Though it has been a few days since I’ve spoken to him. _

_ He borrowed Pakunoda’s nen ability for a bit to try and pry any information out of anyone who might have info on the chain user. The last time I heard from him, he said that he was trying to get in contact with the chain users boss. _

_ “When Chrollo finds out who killed him. I swear on my life, I will kill them in the slowest and most painful way that I could.” Nobunaga grumbled without much emotion in his voice. _

_ I shook my head slightly, agreeing with him. Although me and Uvogin weren’t nearly as close as they were I still cared for him. I never wanted him to get hurt, worse off killed. Especially since he died alone. After being alone for most of his life he shouldn’t have to die alone, especially since he had people who cared for him… _

_ I sighed and offered Shalnark a beer. He didn’t make any movement to take it so I left it in front of him and just sat there to comfort and listen to them both while they continued to vent to me. _

~~~   
  


It stayed like that for most of the night. At one point I suppose I passed out due to how much I was drinking. Once I felt my head ache calm down I stood up observing the area around me. I saw Pakunoda sitting on her phone, near a sleeping Shizuku and Machi.

That was all. It seems like everyone else was off doing their own things. I stood up slowly trying not to fall over and have the world become a record on a record player again.

“Uhm. Good morning Paku.” I said slowly walking over to Pakunoda and sat next to her.

“Hello y/n… Have you talked to danchou yet?” Pakunoda asked, putting down her phone and looking up at me.

I shook my head slowly to not incite another round of headaches, but to no avail. I hissed as I grabbed my head again trying to stabilize my vision.

“Drank too much last night?” Pakunoda sighed as she looked into my eyes.

I nodded and laid back, rolling my eyes back and closing them for what felt like the thousandth time this morning.

There was a bit of silence before Pakunoda spoke again, “That was nice what you did last night… I think they both needed someone to talk to.”

I groaned and turned around closing my eyes trying to help my headache from getting worse. I don’t like getting praise because I don’t feel like I deserve it. I never do something that out of the ordinary that I need to be thanked or congratulated for. Especially if it’s for people I consider my family.

I then remembered that Shalnark was not where I remember him being when I passed out.    
  
I asked Pakunoda where he went but I wasn’t too worried. Since he didn’t have anything to drink besides a sip of beer at the beginning . So I know he wouldn’t be walking alone and drunk.

“He went out for fresh air with Fetian.” Pakunoda sighed and looked over at Shizuku and Machi.

I sighed in content and was about to fall back to sleep when I felt my left butt cheek vibrating. Wait, why the hell was my butt cheek vibrating on its own?

“What the hell…” I slid my hand down and felt the outline of my phone. “Oh.”

I took out my phone and looked at who was calling me. Chlorine Demon, Chrollo’s code name in my phone, popped up in bright white letters. I smiled and swiped to answer it, standing up and walking away from Pakunoda as to give myself some privacy.

“Hello, Chlorine Demon.” I smirked.

I heard him sigh at the other end before responding. 

_ “For a 18-year old you're quite immature.” _

I snickered, “Well it makes sense! Your name looks like Chlorine and Lucilfer sounds like Lucifer which means the Devil! And what is the devil?”

_ “I’m not even going to answer that.” _

  
  


Chrollo sighs again causing me to scrunch my face. 

_ “Anyway… I called for some really serious matter.” _

I undid my face and started to get serious. He usually wasn’t the type to joke around, so when he says something is serious, he means it.

_ “You're not going to like it. At all. And you're not allowed to tell anyone else in the troupe about it.” _

I pressed my lips together. He never said anything like that before. Usually we were able to talk freely about our mission and targets as a way to get advice. 

_“I found out who the chain user is. I was able to read the memories from the boss of the chain user, Neon Nostrade. She did not know much about him. But his co-workers did. Reading their memories I found out he is friends with some people that I could get you in touch with…” he trailed off for a second._ _“The main one's name is Leorio and he is very close to the chain user. Your ex-best friend AJ has relations with this guy.”_

I gasped at the name AJ. We haven’t seen eachother in a few months nor have we texted each other. 

_ “Yes, I got in contact with her and was able to convince her to do this mission with you.” _

I smiled slightly, remembering the times we used to go on missions together all of the time. She would always accompany me even if the mission was super easy.

_ “This won’t be a time for you guys to fool around though. Maybe once you complete your mission you guys could hang out together alone.” _

“Tch. I bet we could fit it into our schedule at some point.” I then remembered that this had something to do with the chain user. “Wait so AJ is friends with the chain user?”

_ “His name is Kurapika. But no, AJ is friends with two of his friends Leorio Paladiknight and Gon Freecss. Gon is the same age as you guys but Leorio is a few years older.” _

“Oh.. How old is the chain user then?”

_ “I do not know. He is older than 20 though since the nostrade family hired him. And call him Kurapika. I don’t need a troupe member over hearing you say that and think they can do something.” _

I paused. Wait, what does he mean by “do something”?...

“Why can’t they know? Since me and AJ are going to fight him, they should at least know we are avenging Uvogin-”

_ “No one said anything about fighting him.”  _ Chrollo interrupted me mid sentence. He sighed before continuing,  _ “You and AJ will not be fighting him. We do not know enough about him yet.” _

“Then what the hell are we doing? Sitting down and having a cup of tea with this douche?” 

_ “Well, sort of.” _

“The fuck?!” I yelled a bit too loud.

_ “Stop raising your voice, before someone hears you.” _

“The hell with that. You're asking me to-”

_ “Y/n Lucilfer.” _

I instantly got chills, and felt goosebumps appear on my arms. I felt his aura seeping through the phone. It felt like I was suffocating. 

_ “I may not always be strict with you, but you will listen to me when I ask.” _

I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding and spoke, “Please forgive me brother.”

There was some silence before he continued.  _ “Anyway. You will come into close contact with Kurapika and pretend to be his friend. You will do that by using Leorio to get to know him. That is why AJ is there. Not to help you fight anyone or to have fun.” _

__ There were some ruffling sounds on his end as if he was moving papers. _ “This is a serious mission y/n. I need you to deal with it that way.” _

I let out a sigh that was barely audible, “Yes, brother.”

_ “AJ should text you soon to answer any other questions you have. Talk to you later… Don’t fuck this up again.” _

“I won’t.” I heard the dull click of the call ending and pulled my hand away from my ear. Turning it off I placed it in my pocket and sat down. I needed to calm myself down before going back out there.

I took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds before pushing it out fast. I stood up and started to walk back to where I was earlier. I smiled at Pakunoda as I walked by her.I arrived at the place I woke up at and saw Nobunaga sitting up with his eyes closed.

“You have a headache also? It’s okay, it’ll go away soon. Trust me.” I said sitting down across from him.

“No. I’m used to drinking that much beer so my hangovers aren’t going to be as bad as yours would. Also not to mention you drank 14 while I only drank 9…”

I laughed a bit, “Sorry I think I kind of just went in autopilot mode after my 7th drink.”

Nobunaga opened his eyes and looked at me, “Autopilot? You were chugging those things like there was no tomorrow.”

“Oh, I suppose I really felt stressed last night.”

I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket again. I pulled it out and threw my hands up in the air. I felt my phone slowly start to slip out from my hands as I did that.

“Shit-“ I quickly brought my phone and hands back down.

The contact that texted me was an unknown number, but I knew by the first message that it was most likely AJ.

Unknown: Ohayo! How is my beautiful bestie doing on this boring ass day ;D

I sighed, I hope she knows that I’m not going to go along with this act.

Me: That's really flattering, but where the hell have you’ve been?

AJ wrote an apology as I typed in a contact name for her. I thought for a while before deciding to keep it as just her name. No need for a nickname since the people I’ll be with for a while would already know who she is and not see her as a threat. I tapped at the most recent message AJ sent.

AJ: Please don’t leave me on read, like I said I’m really sorry.

Me: Yeah, but sorry doesn’t fix everything yk. You left out of nowhere! You didn’t even leave a message for me. Do you know how alone I felt? 

AJ: Y/n please. We could talk about this more when we meet up...

I sighed thinking back to the time that she left me. I was completely devastated and I wanted answers, but I suppose my desires will have to wait.

Me: Whatever I guess. Don’t we have a mission to complete?

AJ: Oh yeah… Did you have any questions?   
  


Me: Well can you explain a bit more in detail? I already know about Kurapika and Leorio.

AJ: Well I’m friends with Leorio and I’ve only heard him talk about Kurapika a few times. You're going to meet Leorio with me. I also invited another friend of ours, he’s 18-years old and his name is Gon. You should get along with those 2 really well enough.

Me: I don’t see how getting along with anyone related to the chain user would be easy, but besides that it seems simple enough. When are we meeting up?

AJ: We’re meeting at 12pm at Greenie’s cafe.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. The cafe wasn’t that far away, maybe a 20 minute run.

AJ: I’m already on my way there. I wanted to get here early to discuss some things with you first.

Me: Oh, okay. I’m on my way. 

AJ: See you soon <3

I put my phone into my back pocket and stood up smiling a bit. I walked past the Pakunoda and the other girls again, and noticed Nobunaga left the hideout.

“Paku, do you think you can clean up the beer bottles for me please?”

“What, why can’t you do it yourself?” Pakunoda said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I have to go on a mission at the moment, and I have to go right away.” 

“I suppose since we all kind of owe you for last night.” Pakunoda sighed standing up.

“Thanks Paku, you're the best!” I ran out of the hideout quickly and went on my way to Greenie’s cafe.

~~~   
  


I sprinted through the buildings around me and checked my phone. It has been 10 minutes since I left the hideout and I figured that I would arrive at the cafe in a few minutes. The streets and sidewalks were mildly crowded, but it wasn’t too bad to a point where I had to push people out of my way. I probably looked real crazy sprinting through the city.

I was not excited to go on this mission nor was I excited to see AJ. I knew that when I saw her and if she apologized I would immediately forgive her. She was just the type of person you couldn’t stay mad at for too long.

I knew exactly where the cafe was so I slowed down 2 minutes before I got there to catch my breath. I sighed taking in the sights around me. I felt my palms getting sweaty, and my breath was hard to normalize since I was nervous. I didn’t know anything about AJ, and I don’t know what to expect from this meetup. I would love to click back together like we used to, but I wasn’t ready to forgive her so easily unless she had a good reason for leaving...

I saw the Greenie’s cafe banner over a small building squished in between a clothing store and a candy shop. Standing outside I saw a familiar bundle of dark brown hair, much shorter than I remember it being, on a dark skinned female who was just standing near the door looking at their phone.

They looked up and in my direction and we made eye contact. I smiled at them and their eyes widened.

“Holy hell, someone call an ambulance! I just became blind after laying my eyes upon this beautiful creature we call y/n.” AJ yelled loudly before running at me.

I felt my cheeks flushed red at the cringy comment. I watched as AJ ran towards me and realized she wasn't slowing down.

“AJ.. AJ CHILL OU-“ I was silenced by AJ ramming into me and wrapping her arms around my torso. The momentum from her made us go back a few inches from where I was standing before, as well as knocking the wind out of me.

I heard AJ laugh as she held onto me very tightly. I immediately tossed whatever I said about not forgiving her out the window and wrapped my arms around her in return.

“Oh lord, I missed you so damn much y/n,” AJ said as she rested her face on top of my shoulder. I caught a scent of coconut oil from her hair.

“It sure didn’t seem like you did,” I sighed.

She pulled back and put our faces right in front of each other. Examining her features now I realized she started to wear eyeliner. As her dark brown eyes looked into mine and it reminded me of all the time we spent together before.

“Nuh-uh, you need to let me explain. I have a good reason for doing what I did so please!?” She said shaking me by my shoulders a bit. 

“So there’s such a good reason for leaving me for months?” I pouted.

“Wait, y/n! I didn’t mean it like that! Please just let me explain!”

I slightly smiled at her, “Okay I’m not stopping you, go ahead.” 

“... Okay well the truth is that I had to get stronger.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Are you for real? That’s a horrible ex-”

“Wait,” she stopped me from continuing, “I would have trained with you, but your brother said I couldn’t. He said I was just holding you back and if I wanted to stay by your side I had to get stronger.”

I squinted my eyes at her, I don’t know whether to believe that or not. “Even if that was true why did you not contact me?”

AJ rubbed the back of her neck, “Well I forgot your number and I had to get a new phone since mine broke during the mission.”

I sighed and looked away back at the entrance of the cafe. I saw a tall man, wearing a blue suit and glasses staring at us. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at AJ.

“Well you have a hell of a lot to do to make up for the time that we lost.”

“You can bet that I will try my best! I promise to be a good friend, and I promise to not disappear out of nowhere again.”

I smiled at AJ and made a mental note to ask Chrollo about that situation later. I looked back towards the entrance of the cafe and saw the same dude staring at us. I raised up my hand and was about to give him the finger when AJ looked at the entrance and gasped.

“What’s up Oreo!” AJ yelled running over to him dragging me behind her by my arm.

The guy face palmed and sighed, “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

“And you thought I would listen?”

“No, but I was hoping you would.”

AJ smiled at him and he eventually returned with a small smile. He dropped his arm and faced me. I looked him up and down, examining his formal blue suit and tie, hair gelled up and a bit of a beard.

“Hm,” He raised an eyebrow, “Is this the special friend that you were talking about bringing?”

AJ scowled at him, “I told you her name is y/n.”

Leorio stuck a hand out, “The name’s Mr.Leorio, nice to meet you y/n.”

I returned the hand shake as AJ whispered in my ear “Just call him Leorio, he’s only 2 years older than us.”

“Nice to meet you also, Leorio,” I smiled at him.

I heard AJ snicker and Leorio’s hand briefly got tighter around mine. He pulled his hand back and gave me a grin that seemed forced. I missed fooling around with AJ like this.

“I’ve heard a bit about you. From what I know you and AJ are really good friends.”

“Yeah, we were really close in the past.” I looked around for the other boy who was supposed to come.

“Hopefully you guys could become close again, I don’t know if I could bear hearing AJ complain about not having you by her side for another night.”

“Too much information Leorio!” AJ growled at him.

I laughed but was cut off by someone bumping into me.

Someone spoke from behind me,“Why are you idiots standing in front of the cafe’s entrance?”

I felt my right eye twitch as I turned around and saw a guy with white hair standing there. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and jeans.

“Maybe you should watch where you're going next time.” I growl at him straightening up.

“Maybe you should use you brain and decide not to stand in the only entrance and exit of a cafe”

I clenched my fist and took a step towards the kid. If he wanted to be rude so be it, I’m not scared to deal with these rude York New people. “There's a word called ‘excuse me’ and you say it when you want to get by someone.”

A boy with black hair came out from behind him, “I’m really sorry about that! My friend didn’t mean to bump into you and he’s sorry. Isn’t that right Killua?” The boy nudged the white head kid.

“Whatever, I guess.” The white haired boy said.

AJ stepped in between us before I could say something about the boy being rude as hell. “Oh hey there Gon and Killua! I didn’t know you were coming” She pointed to the white haired kid who I can assume is Killua.

“Heh, sorry I promised Killua that we would go out but then I forgot about this plan.” Who I assumed was Gon said. 

The word ‘plan’ reminded me about how serious this is, this wasn't time for me to fool around with AJ even if that's what I really wanted to do.

“It’s fine, the more the merrier!” AJ said glancing at me, “This is my friend y/n. I've told you about her a few times.”

“Yep, I remember!” The black haired guy turned towards me and waved, “Hi, My name is Gon and this is Killua!” He pointed to the guy from earlier. “If I remember correctly all 4 of us are 18, pretty cool right!”

I chuckled, he seemed to be nice enough. 

“Hey, sunshine!” I turned around hearing Leorio yell.

I raised my eyebrows at AJ confused at why yet another extra person was showing up.

She grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear, “Whatever you do, don't freak out,” and pulled back.

Why would I freak out…

“Kurapika!” Gon yelled and waved at someone coming from the right of the cafe.

Kurapika…  _ Wait why is he here?! _ I turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair walking towards us in a red dress shirt and black skinny jeans. I squinted my eyes to make sure I was seeing this correctly. This guy could not be no more than 2 inches taller than me, and his build was not that muscular.

He smiled as he walked towards us, “Hey guys, sorry I’m so late.”

_ No. No way this was the guy who beat Uvogin. It looks like I could snap his neck in an instant. Maybe I should…. _

I felt AJ wrap an arm around my waist and pull me to her making our hips connect, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Hello Kurapika! Thanks for coming, this is my friend y/n.”

Kurapika glanced up at me, and then looked me up and down. “Hello, y/n. Even though you probably could already tell, my name is Kurapika. Nice to meet you, we’ve all heard so much about you.”

_ No, I did not expect to see him this soon. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself… _

AJ pinched my side causing me to speak out.    
  
“Oh haha, thats cool.”

_ Why am I the one being forced to talk to this… Disgusting piece of shit. _

“Sorry, y/n is probably overwhelmed. I only told her 2 of you guys would be here. Give me a few seconds to prep her!” AJ said, dragging me away from the group of boys, “You guys head in we will be back in a bit.”

We went a few feet past the entrance and I immediately starts speaking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want you to react a certain way.”

“Bullshit,” I mumbled and clenched my fist.

“Listen, I’m going to be there with you so you don’t have to be scared of him…”

“I am not scared of that guy, I feel a burning sensation to twist his neck around 30 times after beating him to a bloody pulp.”

AJ’s lips went into a thin line, “But you know your brother doesn’t want that to happen.”

I paused for a minute, “Why though? We have some of his friends here, we could easily torture them in front of him, then torture him. We would be able to avenge Uvogin right here right now, so why won’t we!?”

“Shut the hell up before someone hears you,” AJ hisses, “I don’t know your brother’s motives but I do know that I don’t want to get him upset, and I doubt you do either.”

I clench my fist harder feeling my nails about to enter my skin, “I don’t think I could do this.”

AJ grabs my hands and opens them, placing her hands in mine, “You could. I promise you, by the end of all of this Kurapika is going to get payback and it will be 100x worse. Just trust Chrollo… Trust me y/n.”

I let out a sigh, “Fucking fine I guess.”

I bit my lip and squeezed AJ’s hands, “I swear to god, Chrollo better have a good explanation for all of this. I refuse to go through this shit for no good reason.”

I dropped my hands from AJ’s and started to re-collect my breathing. I needed to stop saying my brother’s name so freely, I have no clue what the chain- what Kurapika knows. 

“Like I said earlier, I’m sorry for not telling you before, I thought your brother would have mentioned it and didn’t want to risk having you getting mad again.” She grabbed the sleeve to my shirt, “Let’s go in now. Keep a calm composure you got this.”

I followed after her as she walked into the cafe.


End file.
